Fighting Sucks
by heartxhabit
Summary: When Mordecai wants to hide his new relationship, Rigby gets infuriated. What happens when he snaps, and makes Mordecai remember a broken home?
1. Chapter 1

Rigby and Mordecai sat on the couch in their living room, playing copious amounts of video games and eating just as much junk food. They had been doing this for almost 24 hours. Suddenly, Mordecai's phone rings. He stares at it for a moment, not realizing what exactly it is until he really thinks about it. He quickly snatches it up off of the arm of the couch and answers.

"Yo?" He says half enthusiastically.

"Hey! Wanna come down and visit with me? You and Rigby! I'm on break!" It was Margaret. Mordecai's face lit up.

"Sure! We'll be right down!" Mordecai - still in his boxers - rushed upstairs without saying a word. Rigby was so confused, but he figured it was Margaret. Even though they had been "together" for a few months now, Mordecai wasn't ready to make it public yet. But oh how Rigby wanted him to.

Mordecai came flying down the stairs. He ran by the couch and grabbed hold of Rigby's arm. Rigby jolted as he was pulled off the couch and out the door. They slid into the cart and were off in a second.

"Dude, are we going to see Margaret? Again?!" Rigby was almost angry with Mordecai.

"Yea, I need to keep us covered up dude, you understand, right?" Rigby knew that Mordecai wasn't trying to hurt him, but he was. Rigby couldn't tell him that, not yet.

"Yea, I get it." He said with a sigh.

"Thanks man." They drove up to the coffee shop and found Margaret sitting outside. Mordecai enthusiastically hopped out of the cart and sat next to her.

"Hey guys!" She waved. Rigby sat down next to Mordecai. Rigby knew his boundaries, but because he was a bit pissed off at Mordecai for still hiding their relationship, it was time to get even. He placed his hand on top of Mordecai's, which rested on his knee.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Mordecai snapped. He pulled his hand free. Rigby looked at Mordecai, his eyes filled with sadness. "Dude, not now!" He whispered through his teeth. Rigby was becoming more and more irritated. He felt like he wanted to hide. He couldn't stand to see his lover flirting with a _girl_!

"What's going on guys?" Margaret asked. Mordecai put a hand on the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh nothing, Rigby's just being stupid that's all." That was it. Rigby stood and grabbed Mordecai by the chin. He held him so firmly that his fingers turned white. His other hand was clenched into a fist, and he was bright red.

"_I'm _ being stupid?!" Mordecai pulled Rigby's hand away from his face.

"Dude, stop it! I dunno what's eatin' you, but . . ." Rigby clenched his teeth.

"You know exactly what's eating me! You're flirting with someone you don't even really care about!" Margaret turned to Mordecai. She was shocked, and so sad.

"Is it true Mordecai?" She said softly.

"I'll tell you what's the truth Margaret, 'cause he never will! He doesn't love _you,_ wanna know why?"

"Rigby, stop it . . .!" Mordecai was desperate at this point, he couldn't have her know about them, not yet. But it was too late.

"We've secretly been together, and by that I mean _intimate_ for the last few months!" Margaret looked at Mordecai. She was bright red, and in shock. Suddenly, a deep frown pierced her features. She stood up and slapped Mordecai hard on the cheek. Mordecai was shocked as well. He held the side of his face, mouth agape. He was bright red.

"So Mordecai, you've been using me as a cover up for you and your little boyfriend?! Well, I hope you two have fun together! I never want to see your face again!" She ran inside, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rigby was breathing heavily, his heart racing fast. Mordecai stood slowly. He towered over his lover like a sky scraper. Rigby was almost scared of him. Mordecai took hold of Rigby by the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the ground a bit.

"What did I tell you?! Hu?! Your little burst of emotions lost me a friend!" Rigby struggled to keep his toes on the floor.

"No . . . i-it made you loose a . . . cover up!" Mordecai lost it. He hurled Rigby around and held him up against the wall.

"You little asshole!"

"I'm not scared of you! You could never hurt me! I know you couldn't, 'cause you don't wanna be just like your Daddy! BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW!" Rigby's words were acid in Mordecai's veins. He threw Rigby to the ground and got on top of him. Margaret saw what was going on through the window and rushed outside. She pulled Mordecai off of Rigby, and other workers came to the boys aid. Margaret shook Mordecai, who didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Mordecai! Oh my God!" He shook his head. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Rigby's stripped t-shirt. As his vision slowly returned to him, he realized what he had done. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in the blood of his lover. He never thought he could do that, to anyone, let alone Rigby. He pushed the crowd aside and got down next to Rigby. He put his head on his chest to see if he was still in there.

"Thank God." Mordecai whispered. He picked Rigby up softly, and carried him like a baby out of the crowd. Margaret stopped him on the way to the cart.

"Mordecai, I think you've done enough." She said angrily.

"No, I've got to make this right." He buckled his friend into the cart and drove him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby lay in bed, his eyes closed gently and his chest rising and falling slowly. He whimpered and moaned quietly as he tossed and turned under the sheets of his lovers bed.

_Mordecai stared down at Rigby, his eyes intense and filled with rage. He yelled something that Rigby couldn't seem to understand, but it stung Rigby's heart just as thought he could hear it. Rigby opened his mouth, moved his lips, screamed in his mind, but Mordecai failed to hear his pleas. Mordecai clutched the collar of his shirt, and held Rigby above the ground. Mordecai screamed, his face warping with anger. Rigby flinched as Mordecai's hand came down on him. He was on the ground now, and all he could see was Mordecai's face, his Beautiful face, scrunched up and skewed with anger. Anger angled towards Rigby. As the dark began to cloud his vision, he struggled against it with all the strength he could muster. But it was no use, and finally, he let the darkness take him under. He continued to hear Mordecai panting over him, and could feel the pain of his blows, but there was nothing he could do to stop it now. He was gone; deep within the darkness. He heard Mordecai's words for the first time. They called out his name, over and over and over again. "Rigby! Rigby . . . "_

_"_RIGBY!" Mordecai tried his hardest not to shake the boy too hard. Rigby's eyes slid open slowly. He rubbed his head, and groaned. His head was throbbing, and his eyes wouldn't focus. As his vision began to come back to him, he saw Mordecai standing over him, as in his dream. He flinched and shut his eyes, ready to be hit again as Mordecai's hand came down on him slowly. He whimpered quietly as Mordecai placed his hand softly on his lovers cheek. Mordecai then realized how damaged Rigby was. "Rigby, shh, it's ok." Rigby opened his eyes slowly. He saw Mordecai's pained expression and realized that his dream was over, and so was the pain. He let a tear slip from the side of his eye, and Mordecai wiped it away softly. "I'm so sorry Rigby. You have no idea how sorry I am." Rigby closed his eyes again. He couldn't bear to look at his lover's face.

"No . . . I'm sorry." His bottom lip began to quiver as he spoke softly and gently. "I said thing's that I shouldn't have . . . I had it co . . ."

"NO!" Mordecai stood quickly and Rigby flinched violently. Mordecai sat back down slowly and put a hand on Rigby's head. He stroked the boy's hair, and Rigby seemed to calm down. Mordecai spoke softly. "No Rigby . . . what I did was so wrong . . . I should be locked up for it. I beat you up Rigby. I beat up my best bro . . . the one who I now love so dearly. I mean look at you! You're flinching when I try to stroke your hair! You're afraid of me Rigby! . . . and with good reason." Mordecai couldn't bear to look at his friend. "Rigby, try to go back to sleep."

"No! I want to be with you! I . . . don't want to be afraid anymore . . ." Rigby sat up slowly, his back and neck throbbing. He embraced Mordecai softly, and buried his face into the nape of his neck.

"Alright . . . are you good to play video games?" Rigby smiled.

"Yea I am!" Mordecai smiled as he saw the old Rigby trying to come through this new, scared one.

The two played video games until their eyes were about to fall out. They snacked and snacked and snacked until they were noticeably bloated. They laughed and screamed and joked with each other competitively. Rigby was about done when Mordecai asked for another game.

"Nah dude, my head hurts." Rigby lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. folded his hands and place them on his full stomach, satisfied. Mordecai gazed at him lovingly. His eyes fell upon his newly forming black eye, and his heart almost stopped.

"Rigby?" Mordecai cooed.

"Yea dude?" Rigby opened one eye and smiled.

"Where does your head hurt?" Rigby sat up slowly and looked at Mordecai. He began to poke at his head in different places. He winced when he poked at the very back of his skull. "Right there?" Rigby nodded. "Can I look?" Rigby nodded again. He turned around and Mordecai poked and prodded through his wavy locks. Rigby winced and flinched and Mordecai shh'd him softly. Mordecai then found the spot of interest. It was black and blue and purple, and had splotches of blood caked in the hair surrounding the area. "Oh my God . . ." Rigby began to pant a bit.

"W-what's wrong?" He almost whimpered.

"Dude, I think I found where you hit your head . . ."

"Oh?" Rigby didn't really know what that meant.

"Yea . . . It's really bad . . . There's a lot of blood in your hair . . ." Mordecai couldn't look at it anymore, knowing that he caused this wound hurt too badly.

"It' ok, it'll heal." Rigby smiled. Mordecai took his lovers cheek in his hand, and pulled him in. He kissed his lover softly, and smiled through it. Rigby smiled as well.

"Thank you Rigby." Mordecai spoke softly, not letting his lover's face more than an inch away from his own. "Thank you for forgiving me so easily . . . not that I deserve anything but complete rejection."

"You deserve forgiveness because I know that's not you Mordecai . . . You love me more than anything, and I _know _that and I always will . . . You don't have to worry about me hating you, 'cause I never could dude."

"Yea . . . I couldn't hate you either."


End file.
